Death Battle
by BlakeMaster10
Summary: I pit two character's against each other in a battle to the death. There are no stats just a battle. This is in no way associated with the youtube series of the same name. Current Matchup: Link vs Kratos who will win a DEATH BATTLE!
1. Mario vs Sonic

**A/N: In this story it's a fight to the death between whoever there is fighting there are no rules just a fight to the death and the winner is chosen solely on my opinion on who would win there is also no weapon's testing, back stories, or stats just a fight between whoever. Though characters will be allowed to use powerups but there will be no help from other people now let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters in this story are owned by their respected companies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mario VS Sonic<strong>

Mario is seen running through the Mushroom Kingdom when he stops in front of a blue hedgehog lying on the ground who turns out to be Sonic. Sonic notices Mario and stands up before both getting into a fighting position.

"Bring it on!" yells Sonic.

"Here we go!" yells Mario as bloody five letter word appears on the screen and a deep voice says the words.

**FIGHT**

Sonic charges at Mario at lighting fast speed catching Mario by surprise and upper cutting him in the face causing Mario to stagger back a bit before looking down at Sonic shooting a fire ball at him which Sonic easily dodges.

But the fire ball was just a distraction as Mario runs towards Sonic and punching him in the stomach sending Sonic flying and landing on the ground.

Sonic gets up quickly and charges back at Mario preparing to punch him but Mario counter attacks with a punch which results in them only punching each other's fist.

Sonic then kicks his feet under Mario causing him to lose his balance but before Mario hits the ground Sonic brings his fist up causing Mario to fly up.

Sonic then jumps into the air and brings his leg down sending Mario flying towards the ground which results in him smashing into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

Sonic then charges into the smoke with his foot aiming straight down thinking Mario is laying on the ground.

Sonic gasps feeling his foot get grabbed as the smoke clears Mario is seen holding Sonic's foot with a look of anger on his face.

Mario then brings Sonic down onto the ground before picking him up and throwing him until he hits a warp pipe.

Mario then charges at Sonic, who is too dazed to react, and grabs him by the throat and repeatedly punches Sonic in the face until Sonic grabs Mario's hand and knees him in the stomach causing Mario to fall onto the ground holding his stomach in pain giving Sonic the opening to jump in and continually punch him in the face.

Mario then grabs Sonic's fist with his right hand then grabs his throat with his left before putting his left foot onto Sonic's stomach and the flings him backwards.

Sonic flies through the air and lands at the edge of the land where it goes into the ocean. Sonic seeing water jumps up and begins to back away not noticing Mario coming up from behind.

Mario then swings his foot under Sonic causing Sonic to lose balance but before he can hit the ground Mario grabs him by the foot and swings him around until letting go causing Sonic to soar into the ocean. Mario then gets his frog suit on and jumps in after Sonic.

Mario notices Sonic slowly sinking towards the bottom of the ocean and swims towards him and ramming him in the stomach causing Sonic to lose his breath.

Mario then continues to swim around Sonic and head butt him before swimming at Sonic and giving him an uppercut before swimming up back towards the surface.

Sonic struggles to breath and tries to swim back up but is unable to just as he was about to black out and idea came to his mind.

Mario comes out of the water and jumps onto the land and shoot's his hand up into the air.

"Ha ha ha I'm the be-" was all he could say before a blast of water shot up from the ocean causing Mario to fall down from the sheer force. He looks up to see that Sonic was golden he had turned Super Sonic!

Sonic then shot forward at Mario at a speed Mario was unprepared for and punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and go flying up.

Mario the pulls a metal-looking mushroom out from his pocket and swallowed it turning him instantly into metal Mario.

Mario, being turned into metal, flew down towards Sonic and landed on him. Sonic unprepared for Mario landing on him was pounded into the ground until he was able to push Mario off of him.

Mario and Sonic stood staring at each other before Sonic made the first move and flew at Mario and punched him which did little effect.

Mario seeing Sonic's surprised face grabbed his arm before he could react and threw him behind him causing him to crash into a wall.

Sonic, starting to get angry, flew towards Mario and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches which had no effect.

Sonic then grabbed Mario and flung him into the air.

Mario flew into the air as his mushroom wore off. Mario thinking quickly pulled out an over-sized mushroom and ate it.

Sonic saw Mario's mushroom wear off and stuck his hand up waiting for Mario to fall down. Sonic then noticed it getting darker he looked up to see a giant Mario heading straight for him.

Sonic moved out of the way just in time but was blown back due to the force. Sonic flew through the air as the chaos emeralds wore off and he noticed he was heading straight for a wall.

"No way!" yelled Sonic as he flew into the wall causing a cloud of dust to form.

Mario noticed Sonic crash into the wall and clapped his hands causing the force to blow the dust away revealing Sonic getting back up. Sonic noticed Mario running towards him and ran.

Mario started gaining on Sonic before Sonic boosted forward too far for Mario to catch up. Mario started shrinking back to normal size until he returned to his regular state.

Sonic turned his head and noticed that Mario returned to normal and took off towards him.

Mario, seeing Sonic speeding towards him, took out a flower and almost automatically it dissolved into his hand causing his clothes to turn white and his overalls to turn red. Mario waited until Sonic was a few inches ahead of him and shot a fire ball at Sonic.

Sonic being unprepared for the fire ball was hit and caught on fire. Mario grabbed Sonic and flung him backwards until he fell into the ocean again.

Sonic floated towards the bottom of the ocean again when he noticed what looked like a computer with a bubble on it. Knowing what it meant he spin-dashed towards it and destroyed it.

Mario, thinking he killed Sonic, was about to do a pose until he heard something come out of the water. He looked and noticed that Sonic had come out of the water in a bubble and just as he got out of the water the bubble wore off.

Sonic, beyond furious, ran towards Mario not as fast as he was before due to exhaustion. Mario noticed this and flung another fire ball towards Sonic who was far enough to dodge it easily. Mario then shot his fireballs at a great speed but Sonic was dodging all of them.

Mario, knowing that when Sonic hit him he would lose his fire flower, pulled something out from his pocket as Sonic sped forward.

Sonic, confident that this punch would finish Mario, flung himself at Mario and closed his eyes putting his hand forward. Sonic felt himself hit Mario but looked up to see Mario with light flickering around him. Sonic also noticed that his punch did nothing.

Mario then grabbed Sonic by the throat, who was too tired to resist, and squeezed causing Sonic to try and pry Mario's hand off him but failed to do so.

Mario then slammed Sonic onto the ground, with Sonic punching and kicking him to try and force him to let got but failed, as Sonic got weaker and was unable to fight back Mario's star power wore off but Sonic was to weak to even move as Mario made a bigger than average fireball and shoved it into Sonic's mouth and then covered his mouth.

Sonic's body shook violently before something happened. Sonic's head not having any air for the steam to go caused his head to slowly begin to expand before exploding.

Sonic's head exploding caused Mario to fall back from the force being to weak to resist it. Just then Mario's fire flower wore off as Mario stood up and shot his hand up in the air before shouting.

"Its'a me Mario!" he shouts into the air proudly as two letters appear on the screen as the same voice from before says the word.

**K.O**

**WINNER: Mario**

* * *

><p><strong>For probably the remaining chapter's I'll be taking request from you guys in the comments so Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	2. Ganondorf vs Spawn

(This is solely based on my opinion)

(Also I will not describe how they look except on certain occasions if you want to know what they look like look them up)

**Chapter 2: Ganondorf vs Spawn**

A man known as Ganondorf is seen walking through Hyrule's Shadow Temple which he had made his along with all of Hyrule in the last seven years and he had turned it into a living nightmare from the walking dead to humongous monsters he had made them all. Lost in thought about how glorious he was Ganondorf did not see a man dressed in black with glowing green eyes emerging from the deep, dark shadows slowly creeping within striking distance of the Gerudo king, This man was known as Spawn and he had come to kill the so called 'person of true power'.

When Spawn was within striking distance he had lashed out his chains.

Ganondorf, however, heard the chains come out of Spawn's suit and moved out of the way but not without getting a cut on his armor (at least I'm sure that's armor he wears) which annoyed the Gerudo.

_That will cause this creature its life_ he thinks staring into Spawn's green eyes as the mask slowly moves downward revealing the horrifying face of Spawn which made him look like someone that would be related to Freddy Krueger.

"Prepare to die ugly" Spawn says looking at Ganondorf who simply smiles before replying.

"Says the abomination that looks like a Redead" Ganondorf says back causing Spawn to growl before his mask comes back up. Spawn then points at Ganondorf before saying something back to Ganondorf.

"That's it!" he yells getting into a fighting stance while Ganondorf does vice versa while a bloody five-letter word appears while a deep voice says the five letter word.

**FIGHT**

Spawn then shoots his chains towards Ganondorf who grabs them with amazing speed and yanks Spawn forward and giving him an uppercut to his bottom jaw which sends Spawn flying but Ganondorf, due to him still holding onto the chain, yanks Spawn towards him before kicking him in the stomach knocking the air out of Spawn before impaling him in the stomach with his hand causing Spawn to grunt in pain while green blood came out from the hole in his stomach.

"How does that feel hmm?" ask Ganondorf in a mocking tone but unknown to him Spawn is smirking under his mask.

"Not as bad as what you're going to feel" Spawn fires back before disappearing and reappearing behind Ganondorf who was momentarily shocked.

Spawn then shot a chain towards Ganondorf which impaled him in the back causing Ganondorf to grunt in pain causing Spawn to smirk in confidence.

That confidence turned to shock when Ganondorf simply laughed before raising his right hand showing a golden triangle with three triangles making it with a hole in the middle also resembling a triangle.

Suddenly one of the triangles started glowing while Ganondorf reached his hand beside his back and yanked the chain out then proceeded to yank Spawn forward then punching him in the face with incredible strength leaving Spawn wondering how anybody could be this strong.

"I don't have the Triforce of Power for nothing" says Ganondorf knowing what Spawn was thinking.

Ganondorf then grabs Spawn by the throat then he slowly started to squeeze leaving Spawn gasping for air.

Suddenly one of Spawn's chains erupted from his suit slashing Ganondorf across the face causing him to let go of Spawn and grab where the chain slashed causing Spawn to drop to the floor gasping for air.

Using the momentary advantage Spawn used one of his chains to wrap around Ganondorf's neck and through him through the walls knocking him out of the Shadow Temple all the way to Kakariko village and land into the well.

Everyone in the village walked toward the well when Ganondorf jumped out of the well and looked at everyone with a glare causing everyone to run into their houses in fear.

Spawn reappeared behind Ganondorf and shot a chain forward but Ganondorf, not falling for the trick again, tuned around with amazing speed and grabbed the chain then proceeded to yank Spawn forward yet again.

But this time Spawn was ready and held his ground while his cape formed into a cannon and stopped in front of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was unable to move as Spawn's chain that he held onto wrapped around his hands and another pair of chains wrapped around his feet.

Suddenly Spawn's chain unraveled around Ganondorf as a cannon ball shot out of Spawn's cape sending Ganondorf flying out of the village and into Hyrule field.

Spawn, with amazing speed, shot out of Kakariko village heading for Ganondorf.

When Spawn arrived in the field he saw Ganondorf's motionless body lying on the grass.

Spawn approached the body with caution when Ganondorf shot towards Spawn with amazing speed and grabbed Spawn by the neck then he threw Spawn towards the market with immense strength but Spawn landed in front of the castle.

In the short amount of time it took Spawn to get up Ganondorf was already there.

Ganondorf threw a punch to Spawn's face which sent the African American anti-hero flying threw the castle bridge which was up causing the bridge to brake in two and fall into the water, Ganondorf then flew towards Spawn at sonic speed.

Spawn flew through the market, destroying things in the way, and then landed in front of a castle that had holes in it but was still standing.

Spawn heard Ganondorf approaching and turned around just in time to dodge a punch from Ganondorf.

In that momentary advantage Spawn shot out multiple chains which impaled Ganondorf over and over.

When Ganondorf's body dropped to the floor Spawn turned around to leave but when he heard a grunt he turned around and let out a gasp of surprise as he saw Ganondorf float up in the air before showing his part of the Triforce before letting out a yell and using an explosion causing Spawn to shield his eyes and also get hit by the explosion sending him into a wall.

When the explosion ceased Spawn opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes widened.

What used to be the Hyrule castle was now a darker black and taller castle that was floating in mid-air on a piece of land above a humongous pit of lava. Around the castle everything was in ruins but that's not what caught Spawn's attention it was what Ganondorf turned into that made his blood turn cold (well colder than it usually is).

Where Ganondorf was standing was no longer Ganondorf but a humongous creature with two gigantic swords known as the deadly, ferocious beast known as Ganon.

Spawn shot out multiple chains but it was all in vain as Ganon chopped every one of them that came at him in half with his swords.

Spawn realized his chains were useless but he still had something else.

Suddenly thousands of guns, along with explosives, erupted from his suit all pointing at Ganon.

Before Ganon could move all of the guns fired on him puncturing his body.

When the smoke cleared Ganon was still standing with a smirk but before he could do anything a gigantic bazooka came from Spawn's suit and fired a humongous missile towards Ganon which hit him and exploded.

Spawn stood there waiting for the smoke to clear to see if he killed Ganon when he suddenly grunted in pain the effects of the battle were catching up to him and his suit was running out of power Spawn grabbed his stomach in pain when suddenly both of Ganon's swords shot out from the smoke and impaled Spawn in the stomach, which restricted him from also using his hands as he still had his hands on his stomach, and his legs which also sent him flying since the impact was so great the swords buried themselves into a wall restricting Spawn from moving.

Spawn heard a grunting noise along with a weird morphing sound when Ganondorf emerged from the smoke in his regular form as the smoke cleared. Ganondorf walked up to Spawn then he grabbed onto Spawn's mask and ripped off the symbiote-like mask from Spawn's head then stuck it inside a bottle before staring at Spawn.

"Was that the best you could do?" Ganondorf says then laughs before continuing "because if it was I'd be embarrassed if I were you".

Ganondorf than held up the bottle with his symbiote-like mask in it "this could come in handy for an experiment" he says wiggling the bottle in Spawn's face.

"Hold up a second" says Ganondorf before waling out of earshot and saying something before raising his hand and bawling it into a fist.

Spawn tried to use his chains to pull the swords out but was too weak to pull them out as the chains went back into his suit against his will.

"The suits running out of power" Spawn says in a painful voice before sighing there was nothing he could do now the only thing he could do was await the inevitable.

Ganondorf walked back mumbling something Spawn heard that sounded like "I thought my phantom would be better than that against that boy, sending him in between dimensions seems like the perfect punishment".

When Ganondorf was in front of Spawn he pulled out a sword that was black (you know the one he shows in his taunt in Brawl) then spoke in a cold, merciless voice.

"It's time to end this" he says before bringing his sword to Spawn's neck against the wall decapitating him.

As soon as Ganondorf did that he used his magic to disintegrate his swords that he would use again if he ever turned into Ganon again.

When Spawn's body hit the ground it slowly disintegrated until it was completely gone along with his head.

The only sentence that came out of Ganondorf's mouth was "Pathetic I hope that boy will at least give me a better fight this pathetic worm did" as a bloody two-letter word popped up and the same, deep voice as last time said the word.

**K.O**

**WINNER: Ganondorf**

Remember to review and send request!


	3. Link vs Kratos

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter MIGHT look a little different I'm using a different version of Microsoft word right now.

_This is based on my opinion_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Link vs. Kratos<strong>

The setting is the humongous Hyrule field with everything looking peaceful since Ganondorf had been defeated those seven years ago with everyone in the market peacefully walking around minus the group of people at one of the shops fighting for products.

Suddenly a man (Hylian if you want to be specific) dressed in a green tunic is seen running through the market which…surprisingly didn't alarm any of the people as they continued on with what they were doing as this man was always out and about to save people of all different kinds. This man's name was Link a Hylian hero who defeated Ganondorf seven years ago and also saved Hyrule countless times.

Link was running as fast as he could as he sped out of the castle and into the field. He had contacted Saria through his Ocarina only to hear that the forest was under attack by a man with dual blades attached to chains who wanted nothing more than for them to be dead.

Link could already see the flames from the forest halfway through the field and he could already feel the heat from the flames as he got closer and closer to the forest.

When Link finally got to the entrance he pulled out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield and slowly made his way towards the entrance one steady foot at a time.

Suddenly a sword attached to a chain flew out from the entrance giving Link only enough time to sidestep out of the way and backflip over another oncoming sword.

Link stood in a battle ready stance as the swords retracted into the entrance. Link stood there for a few moments before he heard a yell come from inside the forest.

Link bolted into the entrance and into Kokiri forest but what he saw caused him let out a silent gasp.

Most of the place was on fire! With trees knocked over and ashes of other burnt things lay on the ground. But that wasn't the worse of it, on the ground laid many of the Kokiri children either dead or close to it. Link saw one of the children stir, he ran over to the kid and kneeled down next to him also seeing what looked like a pile of stone next to him and also that he had a hole in his chest.

"D-d-d-don't l-l-look i-into the e-e-e-eyes" the boy said shakily which caused Link to look confused. The boy continued "t-t-the m-man that *cough* attacked us has the head of a woman with snakes for hair that can turn you into stone if you look into it" Link looked confused as to how the boy knew this until the boy looked over to the pile of stone "that used to be Mido until that man showed him the head which caused him to turn to stone *cough* he then pounded him to pieces" the boy then coughed up blood before dying.

To say that Link was infuriated was an understatement he was going to personally take care of this guy for what he did.

Suddenly two swords attached to chains flew out from a pair of bushes towards Link.

Link, surprised, jumped out of the way on instinct.

Link looked towards the bushes only to see Kratos walk out from behind them with a look of pure rage as a bloody 5 letter word spread across the screen.

**FIGHT**

"Where in the world am I? Some portal randomly popped out and sucked me in and now I'm here. You better start talking" says Kratos to Link.

Link stood there looking at Kratos until he noticed Medusa's head and got an idea.

"Not talking hmm? Well then you're going to have to die with the rest of these kids" says Kratos grabbing the top of Medusa's head but before he could lift it all the way up to arrows flew through the air and pierced the eyes of Medusa's head.

Kratos wouldn't have let go of the head for just that but there were bombs tied to the arrows by green cloth.

Kratos chunked the head into the air before the bombs went off and looked at Link when he noticed that the green cloth he used to tie the bombs together was from his sleeve which he ripped part of it off.

Kratos looked up into the air to see the bombs go off the moment he looked up blowing Medusa's head into pieces.

BOOM!

That one split second was all Link needed to fire 2 arrows into Kratos' leg which only resulted in agitating him.

"You think that's going to take me down? You must be dumber than I thought little ma- hey where'd you go?" says Kratos taking the arrows out of his leg only to look up and notice that Link was gone.

"You coward show yourself!" Kratos yells out, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

Suddenly two arrows flew through the wind but Kratos heard them coming and turned around and used his Blades of Exile to cut through the arrows.

Kratos focused for wherever Link could be then he saw it a streak of white moving behind a tree.

"I've found you!" yells Kratos shooting his chains forward through the tree before walking over to see what he hit.

Kratos went past the tree only to see that the white he saw was a piece of cloth from Link.

"He tricked me!" yells Kratos before hearing two more arrows fly towards him.

Unable to use his Blades of Exile fast enough Kratos used his Golden Fleece to block one of the arrows but the other buried itself into his shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Stop messing with me and show yourself!" yells Kratos running through the forest looking for Link only to run out of the forest and into Hyrule field.

Kratos also noticed the castle and got an idea and spoke.

"If you don't show yourself I will go and burn that entire castle to the ground!" he yells.

Kratos suddenly noticed a crunching sound before hearing someone yell.

Kratos saw something emerge from the forest that shocked him, a Goron emerged from the forest.

Kratos also noticed something "I see you're the little man I can tell because of your hat so you can change your form is that it! It isn't going to make a difference if you're some big rock monster or not you're going down!" yells Kratos shooting his Blades of Exile forward only for Goron Link to curl up into a ball and roll out of the way.

"What the!" was all Kratos could say before he was rammed in the chest by Goron Link sending him flying.

Link was shocked to see Kratos not hit the ground but instead sprout wings and fly towards him with amazing speed.

Goron Link was rammed in the stomach by Kratos but Goron Link reduced the impact by grabbing Kratos and proceeding to squeeze him to death. But Kratos was able to break free of Goron Link's grip then he retracted his wings before getting in a fighting stance.

Goron Link threw the first punch but Kratos dodged. It's true that Goron Link was stronger then him but Kratos had a higher advantage in speed.

Kratos suddenly shot his Blades of Exile forward towards Goron Link only for Goron Link to roll up into a ball again.

But Kratos was expecting Goron Link to do that this time and as soon as Goron Link started rolling towards him he retracted the swords back to his hands and pulled out the Blade of Olympus and waited for Goron Link to get close enough to attack him.

As soon as Link was close enough Kratos swung his sword only for Goron Link to jump up in the air and ground pound the ground just as the sword passed him causing Kratos to lose his balance and fall while dropping his sword much to his dismay.

Goron Link seized this opportunity to dash forward in ball form up to Kratos and ram him in the stomach before uncurling from ball form to Goron form and punch Kratos in the stomach and send him flying to the ground.

Kratos stood up boiling with anger then equips the Nemean Cestus and pounded the ground just as Goron Link had appeared in front of him again stunning Goron Link and giving Kratos the time to punch Goron Link in the stomach before continuously punching him the face.

Suddenly Goron Link caught one of the Nemean Cestus and delivered a punch into Kratos' stomach causing him to lose the Nemean Cestus on his left arm.

Kratos went to hit Goron Link with his right Nemean Cestus but Goron Link caught that one and ripped it off of Kratos' arm before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it flattening it.

Kratos, getting madder by the second, charged forward towards Goron Link mad as heck. How dare he challenge him the greatest Spartan to ever live! He's going to regret this.

Goron Link stood his ground ready to take on Kratos when suddenly Kratos shot his Blades of Exile forward causing Goron Link to block them in reflex.

Goron Link noticed that the chained blades were just a decoy to distract him as Kratos flipped in the air while putting on a pair of winged boots and landed on the ground before running at Goron Link.

Goron Link stood his ground as Kratos got closer not looking like he was any faster when suddenly he boosted forward at Sonic speed which surprised Goron Link not giving him enough time to react as Kratos began pummeling him from all directions.

Goron Link began to get madder and madder when he curled up into a ball and ground pounded the ground causing Kratos to stumble just enough for Goron Link to grab onto him and fling him a few feet away.

Goron Link curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Kratos.

Once Kratos saw Goron Link coming towards him he boosted forward on his Boots of Hermes.

Kratos noticed that Goron Link began getting enveloped in a reddish orange color when suddenly Goron Link sprouted spikes!

Kratos was barely able to get of the way but he was slashed against the stomach where blood came out but it wasn't deep enough to be too serious.

Goron Link uncurled from ball form and reached up to his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" yells Kratos as he sees Goron Links face begin to be engulfed in blue when suddenly a bright flash appears causing Kratos to shield his eyes.

When the brightness dimmed down Kratos looked to see Link back in his regular form.

Kratos saw Link put a mask up to his face as he began to transform. That must be what he's using to transform! Kratos boosted towards Link using to Boots of Hermes but he was too far away as he heard Link scream and another bright light flashed causing Kratos to cover his eyes again.

When Kratos looked after the light died down he saw Link in the form of a fish like creature. He transformed into a Zora!

Zora Link got into a fighting stance while Kratos burst forward using his Boots of Hermes when he saw Zora Link put his arms across his chest. Did he dare taunt Kratos! Kratos burst even faster with his Boots of Hermes when Zora Link shot his hands across his chest causing the fins on his arms to shoot forward!

Kratos barely dodged the fins as he burst forward towards Zora Link ramming him in the chest causing Zora Link to fly backwards. But the short second it took Zora Link was all it took for him to recover. Zora Link shot his hands up and flipped himself back up.

Kratos charged forward but was close enough for Zora Link to grab onto Kratos' arms as they sat there wrestling to see who would win this match of strength.

Just as it seemed Kratos was about to win the wrestling match when all of the sudden he was tripped from behind by one of the Zora Link's fin's while the other cut his Boots of Hermes into pieces. After that Zora Link's fins attached back to his arms and shrunk.

That second when Kratos was tripped was all it took for Zora Link to deliver a flurry of combos on Kratos before flipping forward and bringing his foot onto Kratos causing Kratos to crash into the ground with a grunt of pain.

Zora Link, knowing that Kratos would try something, flipped backwards away from Kratos as Kratos got up fuming with rage.

"You dare to challenge me THE GOD OF WAR KRATOS! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!" Yells Kratos shooting his Blades of Exile forward towards Zora Link who moved out of the way but the blades hit the ground causing sand to burst out.

Zora Link was engulfed by the cloud of sand as he looked around and waited for Kratos to make a move. Kratos repeatedly shot his Blades of Exile forward into the cloud of sand which Zora Link repeatedly dodged but from time to time was getting cut.

Zora Link couldn't keep this up much longer, any longer and he'll be cut to bits! When the dust cleared away Zora Link was not expecting Kratos to charge into the cloud and ram him in the chest knocking the air out of Zora Link before unleashing a relentless amount of punches and kicks to him before grabbing his foot and slinging him forward sending him a good 10 feet into the ground causing another cloud of dust.

Zora Link stood up in the cloud panting. This is it if he doesn't think of something he's doomed.

Suddenly Zora Link realized they were in the front of the town gate. And he could see Zelda waving and walking towards him! Zora Link tried to mouth the word go to her but she didn't see… But Kratos did.

Zora Link knew Kratos' intentions and, put politely, he was angry. If he touches a hair on Zelda's head he's dead no matter if he's some god or deity. Wait a minute Deity! Zora Link pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask and slowly raised it towards his head.

Kratos saw Zora Link putting on another mask as the clouds rolled in as lighting started striking the ground near them. Kratos knew something big was about to happen. A little hostage wouldn't be bad to have in this situation.

Kratos shot one of his Blades of Exile towards Zelda as she gasped not expecting the sword to fly towards her as she closed her eyes.

**CLANG!**

Kratos stared in disbelief as multiple sword like circular beams cut one of his Blades of Exile into pieces. Only one left.

Kratos stared to the person who shot the beams when he saw Fierce Deity Link staring back at him with completely white eyes and a look that made even Kratos' blood run cold.

"Who or what are you?" asks Kratos to Fierce Deity Link who in turn stared back at Kratos.

"**I am a Deity**" is all Fierce Deity Link says causing Kratos to let out a silent gasp. A Deity as in a God! Thing's just got more interesting.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE!" yells Kratos shooting his other Blades of Exile towards Fierce Deity Link only for that to also be cut to pieces by the circular beams.

Kratos pulled out his strongest weapon, his Blade of Olympus.

Fierce Deity Link and Kratos stared each other down with their swords in hands. Fierce Deity Link shot another circular beam towards Kratos who blocked the beam with his sword. Kratos struggled with the beam. He put all his strength into deflecting the beam away.

Kratos looked where Fierce Deity stood and realize he was gone. Where could he have gone! Kratos looked around in hopes of finding the Deity.

Kratos heard a twig snap behind him and swung his sword behind him only to have his blade clash with Fierce Deity Link's

"**I let you hear me just now**" is all Fierce Deity Link says as he brings his knee up into Kratos' gut with amazing force causing Kratos to lose his breath and nearly throw up. As Kratos doubled over in pain from the pain Fierce Deity Link brought his foot up kicking Kratos in the face and also causing him to drop his Blade of Olympus and send him a foot away.

Kratos suddenly started to boil with anger. The most anger he's ever had in his life. He won't lose to this… thing no matter the cost.

Kratos shot forward off the ground intending to punch Fierce Deity Link in the face but his fist was blocked by Fierce Deity Link who caught the fist.

Kratos struggled still having immense pain in his stomach. Kratos sweat slowly dripped down his forehead as he struggled with his hand.

**SLASH!**

Kratos stared in horror as his hand slowly slid off his body in slow motion when suddenly in one swift motion his other hand was also cut off… Kratos THE God of War had just lost both of his hands.

"AAAA!" yells the God of War in pain as he stumbles back in pain.

"**You cannot win**" says Fierce Deity Link walking towards Kratos then suddenly disappearing.

"You may have chopped off *grunts in pain* but your little girlfriend will take less than that to ki-AAAA!" yells Kratos in pain. In an extremely fast speed Fierce Deity Link had cut off Kratos' legs while stabbing his sword through Kratos' chest holding him suspended in the air.

"Y-y-you m-m-monster!" yells Kratos in pain as Fierce Deity Link slams him to the ground on his back.

Fierce Deity Link kneeled down right in front of Kratos' face as Kratos opened his mouth to speak.

"E-e-even i-if you k-kill me I'll j-j-just come b-b-back!" yells the God of War in pain as Fierce Deity Link takes off his mask turning himself back into Link.

Link kneels his face closer to Kratos' with a look in his eye that made Kratos tremble slightly in fear as Link utters one final sentence.

"I dare you" says Link in a cold voice that caused Kratos to be engulfed in fear as Link stood up and put his foot under Kratos.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" ask Kratos as Link stood in a stance appearing to charge up something and give a grin.

Link suddenly lifted Kratos into the air as he used his spin attack on Kratos.

The scene suddenly goes in slow motion as Kratos lets out a blood curdling scream as the sword slowly comes closer to his face.

Link looks at the ground at Kratos' remains which were nothing but pieces of flesh as Zelda walked up to Link.

"Link come inside so we can tend to your wounds" says Zelda to Link which causes Link to nod as he limps into the castle with Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>WINNER: Link<strong>

**Read & Review on who you think should fight in the next round.**


End file.
